From A Distance
by TheLossOfWhatUsedToBe
Summary: Edward Admires Bella fromAdistance. They both have partners but one electrifying look has them both thinking about a way out of their not so perfect lives Can one look really portray more than words and can they possibly have a connection through silence?


**Ok so I just had this idea in my head. It might be a one shot. It might be more, but it's just a sweet little thought that came when I was listening to Ronan Keating's song 'When you say nothing at all' which is by far my favourite song. People should listen to it when reading this I think. It's just a real sentimental song that is amazing and deserved mentioning.**

**In other news, I will be removing my story 'Small World' from fanfiction. A few people have put it on alert or favourite but no one is reviewing so I think it's pointless me writing a story that people don't seem to be interested in. I'm sorry for those that had it on alert but unfortunately if people aren't reviewing I'm not going to bother.**

**So on a happier note, here is my little one-shot/possibly longer story LOL.**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Summary: Edward Admires Bella from a distance. They both have other halves but one electrifying look has them both thinking about a way out of their not so perfect lives. Can one look really portray more than words and can they possibly have a connection through silence?**

**Playlist: When you say nothing at all – Ronan Keating**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Title: From a Distance**

Chapter: When you say nothing at all

BPOV

I followed Alice along the side of the hall where the girls had to stand. I hated this lesson. Why we all had to learn dancing I had no idea. So what if the prom was coming. If people wanted to go they could learn to dance, but if they weren't even going there was no point. It was useless torture. I carried on my internal grumbling as Alice dragged me along by my hand to take our place along one of the walls.

Girls and boys had to stand at either side of the room while the teacher spoke, then when she was finished we joined in the middle to practise our dancing. We had already done the salsa, which was extremely embarrassing for me, and we were now doing a slow dance. It simply meant moving your feet around in a circle and if I could manage it then so could everybody else, therefore meaning we didn't need teaching it. But Ms Lamoure will be Ms Lamoure. She was French and had a strong love for dancing, much to my distaste.

Luckily for me however, Jacob Black was my dance partner. He also happened to be my boyfriend, which made it slightly less embarrassing for me as he already knew how clumsy I was. We had started dating when we were 15. We were now 17 and as ashamed as I was to say it, I had outgrown the relationship. I loved him, yes, but not in the way that I should. I suppose I only stayed with him because it was easier. He was also one of my best friends and I didn't want things to be bad between us. A break up would evidently cause that.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" Alice whispered in my ear from beside me. I scrunched my eyebrow in confusion. I wasn't one to be a gossip or know everyone so I had no idea who this Edward Cullen was, but if he looked anything like Eric Yorkie who was also eyeing me up in my dress than I think I would puke.

"And I care why?" I asked her in an almost silent voice as Ms Lamoure walked past us, her heels clicking in an obviously irritated fashion.

"Because he's hot. Not as hot as my Jazzy obviously but still, he's got potential" She grinned.

"I swear you're so crude for a girl Alice" I snorted at her, shaking my head with silent laughter.

But still, I was now curious about this Edward Cullen. Such an unusual name, I was surprised that I hadn't heard of him before. I heard Ms Lamoure shouting at someone across the room as I slowly lifted my head inconspicuously to take a peek at this Edward guy.

And that's when I met the most glorious shade of emerald that ever blessed this earth. His gaze was penetrating through my entire being like a stroke of lightening, electrifying my body from head to toe, making me buzz with a foreign source of energy that rocketed its way through my bloodstream.

He continued to stare and I was sucked into the vortex of his soul penetrating eyes. I was frozen to my spot as I saw his mouth curve up at one corner, a slight crooked smile resting on his luscious plump lips.

It was now, that I managed to give a partial amount of power back to my brain and allow myself to zone into the sounds happening around. All I heard was Ms Lamoure screaming for Tanya Denali to get in formation._ Pfft, we're not in the army for Christ sake_.

I noticed where said Tanya was and was shocked to find that she was leant on the side of Edward's body, her large _and obviously false_ cleavage pushed up against his forearm, her own arm laid across his chest.

I felt a pang of some unknown but painful feeling shoot through me as I saw this, but then I noticed that _still_, even with the gorgeous Tanya pressed tightly against him, _still_ Edward continued to look at me with that same penetrating look, that had shattered my chest and plunged into the depths of my heart and soul.

_Ok, so I'm being melodramatic, I know. But I've got the most gorgeous guy ever staring at me, so I'm allowed to be a little loopy._

But in all honesty, I didn't feel like I was over reacting. I seriously felt that way and it was so intense, something that I'd never felt before.

"That's it! Tanya, remove yourself from Mr Cullen right now! I will not have indecent attitude in my class." Ms Lamoure said in a thick French accent that made her sound like she belonged in some cheesy comedy sketch.

Again, I noticed that Edward had yet to make a move to remove Tanya from him, but also that it was a possibility that he didn't even know she was there. Tanya continued to talk Edward's ear off, simultaneously ignoring Ms Lamoure and failing to notice that Edward wasn't paying attention.

I broke eye contact with Edward, the feeling becoming too intense, and I was sure that if I didn't look away now, I would never be able to tear my eyes away from his intoxicating gaze. I peeked a look back up through my eye lashes and saw that Edward was shaking Tanya away. Yes people, shaking. Like you would an excited dog. It was ridiculous to see her face form an unrealistic pout as she tried and failed the puppy dog look. Surprising considering her very doggy like actions of almost dry humping Edward's leg.

"Ok! Thank you for that Tanya" Ms Lamoure huffed after Tanya dejectedly walked to the girl side of the hall. "Now let's begin. This dance is such a slow, simple and beautiful dance that no words are needed. You dance in complete silence and just stare into the eyes of your other half" Ms Lamoure continued on. "Right pair up!" She shouted and then I heard the distinctive sound of Ronan Keating's 'When you say nothing at all' come through the sound system. The music floated out softly and we met our partners in the middle. The serious and concentrating look on Jacob's face made me laugh out loud. _Jeez, it's only a dance._

"Is there something funny that you wish to share with the class Ms Swan?" Ms Lamoure shouted from the other end of the hall. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No M'am" I politely replied and held in my next chuckle. Jacob raised his eye brows at me and held his arms up in a tense stance like he was about to start doing the cha cha.

"Erm Jacob, it's just a normal dance. Nothing too complicated honey" I laughed silently. He took my hands and the next 5 minutes were a mixture of laughing and standing on each other's toes. Only we could fail at the most simplest dance ever.

"Shit" I cussed as Jacob stood on my foot again. I heard a sultry chuckle from a few metres away and turned to see Edward staring at us and chuckling. My eyes connected with his and he looked down looking flushed.

EPOV

Man, she was gorgeous.

You could see her moving rather effortlessly apart from a few stumbles. However, it looked worse because of the big oaf at her side that seemed to have two left feet. I heard her cuss again as he stood on her toe. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me and her eyes darted up to mine. _Shit! Look away you idiot! LOOK AWAY!_

I shot my head down and was sure that a slight blush had coloured my face. _What?! I never blush!_

"What's so funny?" Tanya hissed from beside me. Why the hell did I have to go out with such a dim witted bimbo. I didn't want to sound harsh about her, but I don't like but I don't like her so I'm going to anyway. How did I get myself stuck with her? Oh yeah...

Emmett.

Apparently the girl that he fancied, Rosalie Hale, was 'best friends' with Tanya and Emmett wanted me to date Tanya so he could become closer to Rosalie.

Long story short, Rose hated Tanya's guts but also crushed on Emmett. They got together anyway and I wasn't needed. Too late.

Ever tried getting out of a python's grasp. Probably not, I doubt many have, but I'm guessing it would compare somewhat to getting away from Tanya. The clingy, bitchy, loud and chatty girl who I called my girlfriend.

Why couldn't I just have a girl like Bella?

**Ok, good? Bad? Please review and let me know what you think. Shall I continue or leave it? Really like the idea of a silent connection, something that doesn't need words, but I need to know what people think. Please review and lemme know you opinions and also check out my story 'Behind the Ice Queen'.**

**Love you all**

**xXmtXx**


End file.
